Perdoname
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Años atrás Peeta la mintió para que ella fuera feliz. Ahora Katniss es una gran ejecutiva y Peeta es su secretario. ¿ Resurgirá el amor del pasado o las mentiras y el odio serán mas fuertes? Katniss ya no es esa adolescente insegura podrá Peeta reconstruir el corazon que una vez rompió
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

pov Katniss:

Seguramente ya no te acuerdas de mí, normal para ti no fui más que un simple juguete, un trozo de carne.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la última vez que nos vivos en la graduación, me dijiste que no me amabas que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, que solo me utilizaste para salir con Delly. Jamás olvidaré las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, se me quedaron grabadas a fuego lento en el corazón o en lo que quedaba de él después de que me lo rompieras en mil pedazos.

Desde ese día ya han pasado 7 años, ya no soy aquella chiquilla insegura que salió llorando del baile, ahora soy una gran mujer ejecutiva, algunos dirán que soy fría y despiadada, yo simplemente digo que soy como soy. Es normal que sea más madura de lo que debería para mis 25 años, al fin y al cabo mi padre murió apenas hace unos meses dejándome a cargo de una de las compañías multinacionales más famosas del mundo Everdeenexperiencia

, y en este mundillo o se es así o te comen, en fin no se porque tengo que justificarme.

Desgraciadamente no todos piensan como yo y a muchos de ellos le puede la presión,esto es lo que me paso la semana pasada mi secretaria no pudo más y se dio de baja decía que era demasiado estrés para una mujer embarazada, (quejica)

Así que hoy estaba haciendo las entrevistas para el puesto mi amiga Annie me ha pedido el favor que contrate a un amigo de su novio Finnick, lo se muy enrevesado. Aunque no es que me queje según las reverencias que me ha dado el chico fácilmente podría ser director ejecutivo de cualquier departamento, pero claro le faltaba experiencia

- Adelante - dije esperando a conocer a mi nuevo secretario, lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es que sería el dueño de esos ojos azules y esos cabellos rubios con los que todavía soñ concéntrate me reproche mentalmente

Pov Peeta

La vida es una mierda yo licenciado en economía financiera y derecho con un máster en dirección de finanzas, se hablar ingles, español, italiano y manejo un francés elemental y donde estoy , en la cola del paro como no.

De verdad las cosas nunca me salen bien, y es que no levanto cabeza desde los 18. Cuando mentí al amor de mi vida para que nos separarabamos, ¿ el por qué? Muy fácil, quería que fuera feliz era ella tan buena, tan cariñosa, tan dulce, que siempre anteponía a los demás a sus propios intereses, muy luchadora, quizá a veces un poco brusca pero así la amaba, me acuerdo de su carita de ilusión cada vez que la iba a ver a uno de sus torneos de tiro con arco.

Ella era todo para mí se merecía lo mejor. Por eso decidí cortar con ella, no podía renunciar a ir a la universidad por nuestro amor, era una gran oportunidad para ella, así que yendo contra mis propios sentimientos la deje ir. Ya sabéis el dicho si quieres a alguien déjalo libre. En fin, no quiero aburriros el caso es, que por lo menos mi vida laboral podría tener una solución, Siiiii

Y todo gracias a la novia de mi amigo Finnick,me había conseguido una entrevista para ser secretario de la máxima responsable de everdeen Industries, quizá no es el trabajo de mis sueños, pero por el momento servirá. También me aviso de que mi jefa era muy seria y exigente pero no se porque tenía la sensación de que nos íbamos a entender muy bien.

Cuando me dijo adelante me quede en shock no podía ser esa voz, pero al verla todos mis esquemas se rompieron.

Era mi Katniss pero a la vez no lo era, ya nada quedaba nada de aquella adolescente insegura y soñadora, los largos rizos que antaño enmarcaban su rostro estaban recogidos en un sexi moño. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella adolescente que amaba vestirse con los vaqueros más rotos que encontraba con sus botas y su inseparable chupa de cuero, la mujer que tenía enfrente de mi vestía como la típica ejecutiva blazer blusa típica falda tubo altos tacones, pero diablos en ella se veia tan endemoniadamente sexi.

**Nueva historia actualizare pronto las demás. Review si lo odian o si lo aman**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Peeta:

Me sobrepuse rápidamente del shock que me provocó verla después de tantos años.

- Señor Mellark, verdad- me dijo con voz fría, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, como si fuera un extraño más

- Así es- aunque quería abrazarla y gritarle lo mucho que la había echado de menos no me quedó otra, que seguirle la corriente, al fin y al cabo necesitaba ese trabajo

- Y esta entrevista es porque usted quiere optar al puesto que tengo vacante, es decir, como mi asistente.

- Correcto

- Bueno deme razones por las que usted es mejor que los demás candidatos

- Como usted ya habrá leído en mi currículum tengo grandes conocimientos en estudios financieros y el idioma no supe ningún problema para mí. Por no decir que siempre afronto las cosas con ganas y doy el máximo en cada trabajo que se me propone

- ¿Y tiene movilidad, para viajar en cualquier momento?

- Si, no hay ningún factor que me lo impida

- Vale, necesitamos a alguien con tus capacidades Peeta- me había llamado Peeta, mi corazón volvió a la vida, su cara hizo una mueca dándose se cuenta de su error.

- Gracias Kat, no te arrepentirás de esta oportunidad-

- Katniss o Srta. Everdeen para ti. Y lamento informarte que al principio tu sueldo será bastante pobre.

- Algo me habían comentado en la solicitud de trabajo, bueno y cuando empezaría

- Ahora mismo, ahí tienes mi agenda - dijo señalando a una mesa fuera de su despacho- esa mesa, por cierto es donde trabajarás, encargarte de organizar mi agenda del próximo mes, y de las llamadas selecciona cuales son importantes y si no ni te molestes en pasármelas- esa mirada tan gélida de sus ojos grises me extrañaba, hace apenas 7 años los consideraba dulces y acogedores

- ¿Algo más Señorita Everdeen?

-Por hoy creo que esta bien,ya puede retirarse

Seguí sus órdenes y pase todo el día cumpliendo con todo lo que me había mandado pero una idea no paraba de dar vueltas en mi daño había ocasionado yo a Katniss para qué cambiara tanto, si tan solo supiera la verdad de porque la dejé...

Pov Katniss

Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y ya salí de la oficina lo que sorprendió mucho a mis empleados ya que yo dedico mi vida a la empresa y normalmente entro a las 7 de la mañana y salgo a las 10. Pero realmente no podía más estaba tan agotada psíquicamente, así que conduje a todo prisa y cuando llegue a mi casa me tire a la cama y me puse a llorar, me volví a sentir aquella chiquilla tonta de 18 años a la que su novio le había destrozado todo sus sueños e ilusiones y había roto su corazón, y lo peor de todo al volver a verle descubrí que le sigo amando aún más que antes, odio mi vida

El sonido del teléfono impidió que siguiera lamentandome de mi patética vida

- Holaaa- era Annie

- Hey Annie- contesté hipando en un fallido intento de ocultar mi llanto

-Uyyy, que humor, kat te llamaba para ver si venias conmigo al taller, dentro de poco es el desfile New fashion, y necesito nuevas creaciones, que dices, vas a ser mi modelo? - aun sin verle sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo un puchero tan típico de ella, a veces era como una niña

- No estoy de ánimos, mejor lo posponemos para otro día

- ¿Qué te pasa Katniss?- al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo

- Por favor, ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento?

Annie no se demoró en llegar a los 15 minutos ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Que te pasa amiga? - le preguntó Annie

- Es complicado, te acuerdas de mi novio de la adolescencia

- El cabrón que te pidió matrimonio y al día siguiente te dejo por un correo sin apenas explicación.

- Ese, pues resulta que Peeta hoy ha aparecido en mi despacho y...- la castaña para su relato al ver la cara de su amiga- Annie y esa cara?

- Mierda- maldijo- por casualidad no será Peeta Mellark

- Si,¿ le conoces?

- Es un amigo de Finnick, y fui yo la que le conseguí una entrevista para la empresa

- Espera,espera... ¿ Cómo es eso?

- Finnick, me contó que era buen chico, y muy trabajador pero que desde que dejó a su novia del instituto no levanta cabeza, vamos que todavía se acuerda de ti.

- Eso es imposible

- Más imposible que un día te pida matrimonio y al día siguiente corte contigo. Ahí hay algo oculto

- Venga ya Annie no digas tonterías, me pisoteo y se rió de mí fin de la historia

- No Kat, mi sexto sentido me dice que hay algo oculto en todo este asunto. Porque no hablas con él.

- Ni loca, hablo con él de temas que no sean estrictamente profesionales, si es que ni le soporto.

- Amiga ambas sabemos que si le has contratado y le estas dando tantas vueltas al asunto es porque le quieres

- Si claro.- refunfuño

- bueno cambiemos de tema- y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando del desfile de la morena, la pequeña Oddair aun con su escasa edad y experiencia en el sector era una de las diseñadoras más prometedoras, y todas las encuestas y críticos la alababan hasta tal punto de situarla como una de las mejores diseñadoras de todos los tiempos.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Unas horas después, en la otra punta de la ciudad

Peeta acababa de finalizar su jornada de trabajo, había quedado con su amigo Finnick en el bar, para contarle que tal la entrevista, realmente lo único que la apetecía era regresar a su madriguera y no volver a levantar cabeza en días, pero tenia que agradecerle a su amigo la oportunidad de la entrevista, llevaba mucho tiempo en paro, y hasta había pensado en renunciar a sus sueños y a todo por lo que había estudiado y luchado y trabajar como camarero o algo así, así que le debía ir

- hey, y esa cara amigo, no te preocupes ya habrá mas trabajos- le consoló Finnick creyendo que adivinaba el motivo de su tristeza- Dos cervezas- dijo haciéndole una seña al camarero

- No es eso, de hecho hasta he empezado a trabajar hoy

- Eso es fantástico,¿ cuál es el problema?-

- Te acuerdas de mi ex- novia

- A la que dejaste porque su padre te amenazó con desheredarla y cerrarle las puertas de trabajo en todas partes

- Seh. Pues resulta que es mi jefa.

- Hostia, hostia, que pequeño es el mundo.¿ Y que tal el reencuentro?- dijo arqueando las cejas

- No es lo que piensas, ha sido una gran mierda. Ha cambiado tanto es tan fría, tan superficial, apenas queda rastro de la dulce kat de la que me enamore, siento que por mi culpa la he convertido en una persona sin sentimientos, a penas me ha mirado a la cara, me hablaba en un tono de voz tan monótono y neutral.

- Así que tu ex- novia ahora jefa es una cabrona perra sin corazón

- EH- elevó la voz el rubio- no te dirijas a ella de esa manera

- Tranquilo, que yo solo queria ayudarte, estoy de tu parte, pero por lo que veo encima sigues enamorado, ¿ sabes lo que significa, amigo?- continuó sin esperar respuesta- que estas jodido, pero bien jodido.

- Sabes una cosa, días como hoy me pregunto porque somos amigos, al menos podías fingir y darme ánimos

- Peeta,soy realista, y también te digo una cosa si de verdad la amas lucha por reconquistarla, piensa en una cosa eres su asistente lo quieras o no vais a pasar muchas horas al día juntos y en algún momento tendréis que hablar

- Tienes razón

**el segundo capitulo lamento haberles hecho esperar, intentare que mis actuales sean así:**

**Todos los viernes- cap dueño de mi destino**

**Sabado o domingos- voy alternando cap de comenzando a vivir y perdoname**


End file.
